For Sora's Love
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Kairi Hikaru and Namine Williams were best friends since childhood. They both join the same high school. But then they meet the most cutest full of life , Sora Kaze. They both fall madly in love with him. But that's when Jealously and Crime comes in. Will they win or will Sora stops this madness.
1. Were Friends Forever

The sun was setting above the horizon. The children were saying their goodbyes to their friends. It was getting dark. There on the swings sit two girls. One a redheaded with a pink dress and sneakers, the other a blond with a white dress and blue sandals.

'' can you believe , were going to start high school tomorrow''. The redheaded said.

'' hmph it feels like we just started middle school a few days a go''. The blond replied.

The redheaded looks up at the sky. '' we should head back, its getting late''.

The blond nods her head and leaves with her friend.

'' hey do you remember our promise ?''. the redheaded said.

'' Promise ?''. The blond replied.

'' that we will not let any boy ruin our friendship ''.

The blond smiles and says '' yeah I remember ''.

'' Alright , good night Namine ''.

'' good night , Kairi ''.

The two bid each other good bye and return to their homes.


	2. Meeting Sora Kaze

Monday mornings, being of a new week. Lazy people getting up to go to work or children grunting boring school. But it seems one person is up happily jogging down the path and stopping on the steps to tie her shoelace. She bends down when a basketball hits on the back of her head. She turns her head to see who did that. On the court are some teenage boys wearing shorts and t-shirt. In the middle is a boy with spiky brunette hair. The boy asks his friends where the ball went and they pointed at girl's direction. The boy took off his sunglasses and looked at the girl with his ocean blue eyes and smiled . The girl only sent daggers.

'' bullseye, can we have the ball please ''. The girl took of her headphones and walked over while throwing the ball up with one hand.

'' your ball ''. The girl replied.

'' well here this ball can't be better right boys ''. He moves back and the boys slap his hands saying '' Right ''.

The girl looks back at the other boys before the one in front.

'' you think you're so smart , don't you ''.

The boy moves closer and says '' No, No sweetheart smart am ''.

The girl runs and makes the ball go in the basket. The boy puts a grin on his face putting a face saying ' impressive '. The girl turns around saying '' here boys ''. throwing the ball back.

'' change the coach , it will help ''.

'' is it your habit to give advice or just for fun ''.

The boy walks in front of the girl while bouncing the ball.

'' well you know, this place isn't played alone. Best of 3 ''. He throws the ball landing it in the basket. '' what say ? ''.

The others say ' yes ' while giving each other a high five. The girl walks forward a bit , stopping their her head back saying '' done ''.

The two stand in the middle , the boy's friends cheering the boy and saying his name.

'' Sora! Sora! Sora! ''. Sora throws the ball in the air and the girl catches it dribbling it to the basket. Sora goes in front and winks making the girl open her mouth and stop. Sora then makes the opportunity and scoring a goal. The other cheer and say ' yeah '. The girl dribbles and the other say.

'' wow she dribbles good ''. The other boy says '' don't worry , Sora will win ''. The girl makes a smooth move. She makes the ball go right making Sora look at that direction when suddenly she goes left and scores. The other say '' No ''. They both make their final when their cellphones rang.

'' Oh No I'm late , looks like I will have to defeat you later ''. She starts to walk away when Sora says '' hey , so this time the score equal ''.

The girl stops , picks the ball up and scores. Sora is very impressed with this girl. The girl walks again.

'' yo basketball , atleast tell me your name ''. The girl walks forward to Sora and gives a thumbs up when suddenly goes down. Sora just grins and they start to walk away. Giving each other one last

look and smiling.

Once the girl reaches her home and sees her best friend still sleeping. She smirks and throws some cold water on her . Her friend shots up and screams. '' Ack! ''. She looks at her friend laughing.

'' what the hell Namine ''. Kairi says.

'' get up sleepy head and get dressed ''.

'' why ? ''.

'' because we have to join high school ''. Kairi falls back into her bed and says '' 5 more minus ''.

Namine smirks . '' Don't make me get the water bucket ''. Kairi shots up and says '' you wouldn't dare ''.

Namine only smirks and Kairi rushes to the bathroom . Namine smiles and says '' Destiny High here we come ''.


	3. You Again

Namine and Kairi both entered Destiny High. Smiling they entered the principle office.

'' hello , I'm Kairi and this is my best friend Namine. We're here to for our schedule ''. The woman at the front desk , looked up and smiled. '' ah yes , we're deliated to have you both joining here ''. she hands them over their schedules. '' welcum to Destiny High ''. '' Thank you ''. Kairi says while Namine smiles.

'' Namine what classdo you have ? ''. Kairi says.

Namine looks at her schedule . '' Math ''. '' Aww man , I've got Art ''. Kairi pouts. Namine laughs. '' It's okay , we'll see each other in lunch ''. Soon the bell rings.

'' See ya later Namine ''. Kairi walks off. '' see ya ''. Namine heads towards her class.

Kairi enters the Art room. The students all enter and take their seats. Mrs Malaria comes.

'' okay , today we're doing a bunch of flowers. Pick a partner and get started ''. The all class gets partners expect for Kairi.

'' Aww man , I've got no partner ''. '' Hi, would you like to be my partner ''. Kairi looks up to see a brunette spiky hair boy , looking so innocent with a perfect smile.

' sweet mother load , I just hit a jackpot '. Kairi thinks.

'' Y-Yeah sure ''. The boy sits down , still smiling and takes out his hand.

'' I'm Sora ''. Kairi smiles and shakes Sora's hand. '' Kairi ''. They both start their project . As time passes by. Kairi and Sora get to know each other well. Soon the period ends. '' okay , next time we're going to do parks so be ready ''.

The class all leave leaving behind Sora and Kairi.

'' Umm Sora ''. Kairi Says. '' Yeah ''. '' I had fun working with you ''. Sora smiles . '' I had fun too ''. Sora gets up and is about to leave when Kairi stops him.

'' hey Sora ''. Sora turns around. '' Hmm ''. '' I was wondering if you wanted to meet my best friend ''.

'' what's her name ? ''. '' Namine ''. Sora smiles. '' hey Kairi , you have something on your cheek ''. '' huh ? ''. Sora pinches Kair's cheek. '' Ow ''. Kairi says. Sora smiles and says. '' Cute ''. he leaves. Kair touches the place where Sora touched her and smiles while blushing . She leaves to meet up with Namine. Finally school ends and Kairi is waiting with Namine for Sora.

'' And he's so cute ''. '' Kairi , you're saying like you're in love with him ''. Kairi blushes and looks away. '' Am not ''. '' Right ''. Namine says. '' hey Kairi ''. Sora runs up to them. '' Hey Sora I'll like you too meet Namine ''. Sora looked at Namine surprised and Namine did the same.

'' you again ''. They both say at the same time. '' you guys already met ''. '' yeah , at the basketball court which our match didn't finish ''. Sora says while Namine looks annoyed.

'' Oh well that's nice ''. Kairi says feeling jealous.

'' come on Kairi , we have to leave ''. Namine says pulling Kairi along. '' okay bye Sora ''. '' bye '' . Sora waves. '' see you again pretty girl ''.


	4. I think I'm in love with her

Sora tossed and turned in his bed. He kept having dreams about a certain girl. He shot up out of his bed and went down into the kitchen to have some sleeping pills . Thinking it will help him have his sleep and forget about the girl , but enen when he had them , the girl still kept coming in his mind.

'' Ugh , this is hopeless ! ''. Sora said . '' I have to talk to someone ''. '' hey Sora , keep it down I'm trying to sleep ''. Vanitas Sora's older brother said.

'' hey that's it , I'll talk to Vanitas ''. Sora ran into Vanitas room.

'' hey Vanitas ''. '' what ? ''. '' I need to talk to you about girls problems ''. Vanitas smirked .

'' yeah wat about it ''. '' okay , so there's this girl I met. She's really cute but she doesn't like me. And now I'm keep thinking about her. She comes in my thoughts and mind. I can't stop thinking about her ''.

'' oh man , you got the disease ''. Sora looked confused.

'' what disease ? ''. '' the love disease ''. '' what you're crazy ''. '' Am I ? ''. '' you think about her all the time when ever she's around you. Something happens to you that you can't say what you want to say to her ''.

Vanitas puts his hand on Sora's shoulder. '' I know girls , You're in love with her ''. Sora's completely blank. '' I-I love her ''.

The next few days , Sora thought again about what Vanitas said and he was 100% right. When ever she would meet Sora , Sora just stares at her. In class , he glances at her direction. Even when she would talk to other boys , Sora would be jealous and he'll tell the other boys to not touch or meet her.

'' Holy Fuck , I am in love with her ''. Sora then decided he will tell her how he feels and will not take no for a answer.

XxX_XxX

AK: Sorry for the short chappie. Plz R&R.


	5. Conflict of two best friends

Kairi and Namine decided to hang out on the mall. They brought a lot of stuff , well mainly Kairi . They both returned completely broken.

'' remind me to never go shopping with you again ''. Kairi said. '' its not that bad ''. Namine replied.

'' yeah for you ''. Namine suggesters. '' well , I'm going to take a shower ''.

'' what about dinner ? ''. '' we'll order ''. Namine nods and Kairi goes for her shower. Namine starts playing her favourite video game when she receives a text message.

' hey I want to meet you '. Namine sign's.

' Can't having dinner with kairi '.

' come on , its really important '.

' no '.

' please , it will only take a sec '.

' fine , where do you want to meet ? '.

' outside forest port '.

' alright be right there '.

' great see ya '.

Namine gets up to leave. '' hey Kairi , I'm going out for a few seconds. You can order ''.

'' okay ''. Kairi replied. Namine left.

Namine reaches the forest port and waits for the person she has to meet.

'' glad you came ''. Namine sees its Sora.

'' yeah , what do you want ? ''.

'' well , there's no easy way to say this so I'm going to say straight to the point ''. Sora takes a breath and says.

'' I'm in love with you ''.

Namine eyes widened and she gasp. ' Sora loves me '. '' No ''. Sora is shocked. '' what ? ''. '' I-I don't love you ''.

Sora is hurt . '' but why ? , what's wrong with me ? ''.

Namine looks away.

'' You're my best friend . And I just don't want our friendship to be ruined by all of this love thing ''.

Sora just stares at Namine making Namine feel uncomfortable. '' Sora , stop staring at me ''. Sora startes to walk towards Namine . He takes a hold of Namine's wrist pulling Namine close to him. Namine comes close and gasps. Sora looks at Namine , Angry and Dead Serious.

'' I love you ''.

'' I don't ''. Namine starts to cry .

'' I love you ''.

'' I don't ''.

'' I love you ''. Namine stares at Sora. Both slient . Namine speaks. '' I love you ''. Sora smiles and hugs Namine , which Namine returns.

'' I'll keep you happy ''. SORA says. '' I know you will ''. Namine says.

They both break apart.

'' I have to go home ''. Sora pouts.

'' Can't you stay longer ''.

Namine laughs. '' No, Kairi waiting , I'll see you in school ''. '' fine , but before you go , give me one kiss ''. Sora grins. Namine blushes and they kiss , which they both retured home happily.

'' hey Namine , where were you ? ''. Kairi says.

'' No where , come on lets eat ''. Kairi nods.

' tomorrow , I will tell Sora how I feel for him.' smiling she eats her dinner.


	6. Rejection Hurts A lot

The next morning, Kairi went up to tell Sora.

'' hey Sora '' . '' hey Kairi ''.

'' Umm … I need to tell you something important ''.

'' okay what is it ? ''.

'' Umm … somewhere in private ''. Sora nodded and both go in somewhere private.

'' Shoot ''.

'' well , ever since I became friends with you , I felt very happy ''.

Sora smiled and nodded. '' I do too ''.

'' well that's the thing ''.

Sora's smile slightly faded.

'' What ? ''.

'' every time , I'm happy , I enjoy my time with you ''.

Sora stared at Kairi worrying.

'' I love you Sora ''.

Sora signed. '' I'm sorry ''.

Kairi looked confused. '' What ? ''.

'' it's just , I do love you but more like a sister. You're my best friend and I don't want all of this love thing to ruin our friendship . Plus I love some one else ''.

Kairi looked down , hurt and a bit of tears coming out.

'' I'm sorry Kai''. Sora walked away. Kairi decided to follow Sora to see who he loves. But when she arrives there. She only saw Anger , Jealously and Crime. Namine and Sora were laughing and Sora was giving Namine few cheek kissed and then a full kiss.

Kairi looked away and left for her home.

'' Namine, how could you. You stole my love from me. You'll Pay Namine ! ''.


	7. Sora's Mine !

Kairi walked into her and Namine's apartment angrily.

'' Namine ''. Namine jumped slightly . '' y-yes Kairi ''.

'' how could you ? ''. Namine looked confused.

'' Kairi , I don't even know , what I did ? ''.

'' explain this ! ''. Kairi showed her phone . It showed a picture of Sora and Namine hugging and smiling.

Namine is speechless. '' Kairi I ''.

'' so its true ''.

Namine looked down.

'' I fight you ''.

'' What ?! ''.

'' Fight with me , for Sora's love ''.

'' You're On ! ''.

Kairi and Namine both came into a desert. They both started the battle . Kairi got cuts on her forehead and arms, while Namine got a few bruise and a deep cut on her arm. While this battle was going on , Vanitas saw the all thing and rushed to tell Sora. Vanitas entered Sora's room , Sora was playing on his psp.

'' Sora , you have to come , Kairi and Namine are beating each other for you ''.

Sora immediately left to stop this madness. Once Sora arrives. '' hey stop this ! ''. both Kairi and Namine stopped.

'' Sora ''. they both said.

'' what's wrong with you both ? , I thought we were friends. If you both have a problem , then we can work it out ''.

'' No Sora, we're not friends. Our friendship was ruined the day we both fell for you . You have to make a decision . You have to choose between us ''.

'' Kairi ''. Kairi walked away. '' Namine ''. Namine smiled sadly. '' its okay Sora. I want to be alone . Okay ''.

Namine walked away too leaving Sora. Sora looked up to the sky. '' what am I going to do ? ''.


	8. To Whom I choose ?

Sora heads back to his room. He sits on his bed , remembering his moments with Kairi and Namine.

'' man , who should I choose ? ''.

'' Kairi , she's my best friend. She helps me in so many ways. I like to tease her and annoy her. But she's my special friend ''.

'' Namine, oh god . What can I say . She's so breathtaking, her drawings are just perfect. But the thing I like about Namine is that, she's always here for me ''.

Sora buried his head in his hands.

'' What should I do ? ''.


	9. To Lose A Friend

Kairi was setting in her bedroom . '' May I did go over board. I should apologize ''.

'' Namine ''.

**Silent.**

'' she must have gone to the beach ''. Kairi walked to the beach to see Namine crying.

'' Namine , what's wrong ''.

Namine gave a letter.

**'' Hiya , Namine and Kairi. What I wanted to say is that I'm sorry. It was my fault that interfered in your childhood friendship. But you two are special in your own ways. Kairi I am so glad that I met you. You have made a big impact in my life. Your friendship means the world to me. Namine you were my love, a confident of how to keep putting one foot in front of the other when all you want to do is be free. I love you both and I can't risk it choosing between you two. Gomenasai for everything. I lastly want to say , be happy ,be friends again like childhood. Keep each other close. And remember , I will be always with you ''. **

'' No ! ''. Kairi falls on her knees and cries. She feels arms around her shoulder, looking up , she sees Namine smiling and tears coming out. She hugs her. '' I'm sorry ''. '' I'm sorry too Kai ''.

' you were always there, when we needed you. You helped us a lot. Even though we hurt you , you still remand here. Even though you are not in this world any more. You will stay alive in our hearts. We love you and we will miss you … Sora '.


End file.
